Someone So Different
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Makoto and Rei are sent into another dimension for a mission that was suppose to send all the senshi. Something happened. Pluto is weak which causes them to be left there. Will they go back when the time comes or stay for love?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
"Hello Z Fighters. It's so nice to see you. Now, you can watch me kill this race of worthless humans." They looked at a man standing before them. He had red spiked hair and yellow cat eyes to match. He was in some weird sort of outfit that was from another place in the galaxy. Suddenly, they watched as he fell to the ground with some blur of green and white. They looked to see a girl in a weird outfit roll over to lay face up breathing hard. She slowly got to her feet.  
  
"Alright. Who's the bad guy here?" A man with black spiked hair, dark brown eyes, and in a some casual tan slacks and red shirt started laughing.  
  
"You think you can beat that guy in that outfit?" he laughed. She glared at him and then disappeared. She appeared right in front of him all of a sudden where she grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.  
  
"There's four more of my kind coming so you better watch it buster! You don't know what it's like in my demension until you've been there. I've done more than you in over a thousand years." His eyes widened.  
  
"Y, yo, you're over a thousand years old?!" She smirked.  
  
"I've been killed and then reborn a few times. Each time, I have become this Legendary Soldier that you see in front of you. Same as my friends. Being of royal blood does have it's advantages." She pushed him back and then looked up toward the sky.  
  
"Now you know not to mess with her Goten," said a man with black spiked hair black eyes in a buisness like suit. A girl in red and white came out of nowhere. She kicked the man in the head before disappearing and reappearing by the green senshi.  
  
"I see we have an enemy from the far past," commented the girl. She pushed her long raven hair out of her way as well as the other girl pushed her long golden brown hair at the same time. Emerald eyes and bright blue eyes met.  
  
"Yes. I hardly reconized him. Perhaps we can defeat him easily like last time, unless, he is a part of this demension which means of the sayion race."  
  
"Hey! How did you know that?" asked a surprise man with a cheerful tone. He had black spiked hair, black eyes, and was in an orange suit.  
  
"Easily. I've been in this demension before in my past."  
  
"Jupiter, quiet."  
  
"Yes Mars." A girl in a blue and white uniform came onto a screen. She had short blue hair to her shoulders and ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Pluto needs to rest. You will have to stay here until we can come and help you out later. I will be able to contact you at any time though. You'll be lucky if we can even get back to our own demension. Perhaps you'll have to stay here for a couple days. I have set up a bank acount and a house for lodging just incase."  
  
"Thanks Mercury. What are his weak points?" asked Mars.  
  
"Mostly aim for his back and tail. Once you have his tail, we can easily distroy him. The only problem is, that once he's destoryed, others will come to advenge his death. I believe that you'll have to stay here for a long time."  
  
"His power level is at least 1000. Perhaps more. Nothing that we can't handle, right?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"Actaully, he's 19000. We'll have to work together to get this one. Perhaps stronger ones will come."  
  
"Hello? Aren't you forgetting who you have your backs to? We're the Z Fighters and we're suppose to be protecting this demension," said Goten.  
  
"Yes. We've heard of you and your friends. Right now, we need the practice," said Mars.  
  
"I'm sorry but, you'll have to start. The rest of us won't be coming. Take care you two!" She then disappeared. Mars went up first.  
  
"So, a woman dares to challenge me? Likely to loose!" He laughed.  
  
"Shove it Torzac. We've beat you once and we'll do it again."  
  
"Go ahead and try!" She started throwing fire at him all of a sudden he dodged them easily with great speed. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground with one punch.  
  
"Psst, Jupiter, are you always this serious? You're reminding me of Vegeta over there." Goten pointed to a man with black spiked hair, black eyes, arms folded over his chest, and an evil look upon him. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Only when I have to be." He started naming people in the group. There was Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillian(short bald dude with orange suit), Yamcha(short black hair, back eyes, orange suit), Piccolo(green dude) and Trunks(lavender hair to his shoulders, blue eyes, black pants, black tank-top and blue jacket).  
  
"Mars!" Goten continued to hold her back. Mercury reappeared.  
  
"You weak source for mortals! You dare to try and beat me?"  
  
"Well technically, we're not mortals. We're warrior princess' from another demension," stated Mercury.  
  
"Cut the crap Merc. and tell me how to get her out!" Mercury turned to her.  
  
"Shut-up Jupiter, okay? I was just correcting him. Thank-you for holding her back, sir. I think this will be for the best when I do this," she said and suddenly, Jupiters' wand was in her hand. She stood there in her normal clothes of tan shorts, black top, and dark brown sandles. Her face in shock.  
  
"Wh, How, you?"  
  
"Yes. I took your wand. You won't fight unless you aim to get yourself killed."  
  
"Fine! Then let me die!" She suddenly pulled loose from Goten's grip.  
  
"Hey! How'd you do that?" She just continued to walk over to where Mars was laying down.  
  
"Another woman tries kill me?" She sat next to Mars.  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
"Rei-chan, now is the time that we show what we learned a long time ago," said Makoto. She looked at the girl that laid there in tan shorts and a dark red thin strapped shirt. She came to her feet.  
  
"You think this is right? In front of all these people?"  
  
"Screw that. Pretend like they're not there and we're the only ones here. Just think he's killing someone you love dearly." Makoto backed away from her friend as she saw the wind moving. Her eyes turned into a bright green, while her hair shot straight down to be gold. She glared at him as they suddenly went into combat. Goten grabbed Makoto away from them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that she was a Super Sayion?" She smiled.  
  
"Like Mercury said. We are warrior princess' which means we can be any type."  
  
"You're not going out there anymore. We'll take care of it."  
  
"Let go of me!" She was wiggling and struggling to get free from his grasp. They watched Rei punching and kicking. The man falling to the ground and then getting back up. He was getting tired.  
  
"Kmahamaha!" He exploded. Once the dust disappeared, they looked to see her laying on the ground in normal form.  
  
"Gohan, get her. We're taking you back to Trunks for questioning."  
  
"I'm not going to answer anything! Neither will she! Now let go!" Gohan grabbed the girl and they started to fly off.  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
Hi hi! This is baby_blu_eyes here! lil'devilbabe and I are writting this togther. I got to write the prologue! yahoo! Well, if you didn't know, me and devil-chick are cousins! we use to be under the name: two_sweet_cuzzies. It was a little thing until we got into a fight about it and now are doing much better on our own. Ummm. I'm boring, huh? Alright. Well, review and tell me what cha think! devil-chick will have the same story posted as well. Gotta go! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Written by Devil Babe!  
  
^_^Chapter 1^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome ladies,"came a bright voice. Her emerald eyes rested on a woman, she was wearing a white lab coat, as if she had just been studying. Her eyes were blue, and she had shoulder-length lavendar hair.   
  
"Please, Come in," she continued motioning for them to come in the house. Two guys, Goten and Trunks?   
slightly pushed them forward, they grudgingly went in, a silent vow on their lips. Her purple eyes scanned the room.   
  
"Are you going to answer the question?!" asked Bulma getting frusterated for the fifth time. Makoto just smirked at Rei, Rei glared at the men scattered all over the room.   
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION!!" yelled Vegeta storming towards them. Piccolo grabbed his clothes material and hung onto him as he made an attempt to reach the source of his anger. Silence remained in the room, ifyou overlooked Vegeta growling at Piccolo to let him go.   
  
"So.. Anyone up for a game of twister??" asked Goku at an attempt to break the tension in the room.The tension in the room broke.   
  
"Only if they play!" chimed Krillan pointing at the two silent females in the center of the room.   
  
"Well..??" asked Goku looking at the girls, they just glared at him and were speechless still. His eyes were directed to everyone else in the room.   
  
"What a bunch of party poopers!" Goku muttered. All eyes turned back to the girls.   
  
"If you don't make one sound, I will scream!" threatened Gohan. Everyone in the room except the girls covered their ears. The girls seemed to be distracrted.   
  
-Silence-   
  
(A/N: This is thought speech between Rei and Makoto. )  
  
'Hey Rei-Chan?'   
  
'Hmm?'   
  
'Wanna ditch these losers?'   
  
'Hell yea!'   
  
'Where to? We can go anywhere on this planet, we can't leave it though.'   
  
'How about a forest, by a stream, a DARK forest.'   
  
'Got cha!'   
  
The occupants of the room watched the stranger girls link arms and they faded   
disapearing!   
  
"Where'd they go?!" demanded Vegeta as if his "friends" knew the answer.   
  
"I don't know!" was a suprised reply..   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In a "Dark Forest"... Some other time... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Rei softly sitting on a huge boulder and looking at Makoto who was sitting on a rotten fallen tree trunk.   
  
"I dunno. Damn Pluto! It's all her fault we're here. We don't know where in the hell we are. But the stupid species here take us prisoner and rudely demand answers of us!" yelled Makoto standing and kicking a little pebble.   
  
"I agree totally. I know where to start the next war! They'll be sorry they messed with the Princess of War and Goddess of Fire!" said Rei leaping off the boulder to land on the hard ground.   
  
"Don't think my troops won't help!" chimed in Makoto. They heard a twig snap. They both stood alert.   
'Rei.'(thought speech)   
  
'Yea?'   
  
'Thinkin what I am?'   
  
'But of course'   
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Rei.   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Makoto.   
  
The girls transformed.(A/N: yes all you sailor moon fans know how it happens so I have no need to describe it.)   
  
They were in their sailor fuku's. A sound of footsteps running nearby. The Sailor Princesses' crouched down by a bush.  
  
"Do you think it is those rude pathetic species?" whispered Jupiter.   
  
"Probably. Their hostages escaped what now?" whispered back Mars.   
  
"We get ready for a battle!" muttered Jupiter a voice of anger growing. A hand grabbed Jupiter from behind. Something shocked her. She fell. Mars eyes flared.   
  
"YOU DARE HURT MY BEST FRIEND! HERE'S AN EASY ATTACK WEAKLING! BURNING MANDOLA!" yelled Mars.   
  
She saw it was Goku's son, Goten. He flew backwards from the attack. He fell into Trunks. Trunks looked at Goten his best friend a second, then looked up at Mars, her eyes were full of anger, and hate for them. His father family and friends.   
  
"You'll be sorry you did that alien!" yelled Trunks. He began powering up. Mars didn't feel a tinge of fear for this person.   
  
"KAMAYAKAMAYAKAMAYAKAMAYA!" yelled Trunks powering up a ball of energy rested in his hands. His hair had become blonde and he had blonde eyebrows now instead of lavendar that of his mother's. The ball of energy hit Mars. She went flying backwards, and landed hard against a tree. Her eyes went watery as the pain surged through her.  
  
~I'll kill him!~ she thought pissed off. She fought to her feet and heard his yells coming again.  
  
"KAMAYA!" he was going to do it again! She must act fast.   
  
"FIRE SOUL BIRD!" shrieked Mars. Trunks' eyes widened, as a bird of fire came swooping at him. She was like a sorceress! He had to get out of the way. He ran. He ran for the sake of himself, for the sake of his mom, his dad. He just ran.   
  
~What would they think if they saw me running from a battle?~ His dad would be pissed at him. He turned to go back into battle against HER! As he turned he was hit powerfully. Goten was up and powering up against this "Demon Woman". He saw after her attack hit, she fell. Her eyes fluttered as she was fighting to keep them open.   
  
~I must stay awake for the sake of Makoto.~ Rei thought, fighting to rise again. She felt something she had never felt before. She felt the worst feeling a warrior can feel. Weakness. Her body demanded she close her eyes and let the pain ease away, but she fought her tiredness, her weakness. She fought for conciousness. She knew by the time she got the strength to stand they would both be powered up for her.  
  
~DUMB ME! I did one of my most powerful attacks, so they know the limits of my power! I'm a damn idiot!~ She was on the verge of slapping herself. She finally staggered up. Her knees felt like they would collapse from beneath her. She saw they both held huge energy balls. Her breathing increased. This was it. Her end. She was done for good. She stood waiting for it. Why weren't they throwing their little painful balls at her?! She didn't understand. She studied their faces through blurry vision. Goten's was tense. What was that his eyes held? Sympathy? Trunks held Anger. His eyes were perfectly readable. He, Trunks would surely finish her off, if   
Goten wouldn't. Trunks hated her, no doubt about it.   
  
~I should die fighting~ she thought. ~Make Queen Serenity proud.~ She was thinking of an attack that   
would injure them but not kill. Sure she wanted to kill that hateful Trunks, wipe that smirk that was on his face right off. But what about Goten, did she want to kill the one that was sorry for her. One attack was left in her. She had to do something, Trunks was getting battle-hungry. She finally decided on her last attack.. the Flame Sniper. It would injure the one that hated her Trunks badly as he killed her. He deserved it. As for Goten he was being punished by watching his friend, best friend helplessly.   
  
"But.. Makoto.." she wasn't sure if she had spoke out loud. She couldn't leave her innocent best friend in this turmoil alone. But she didn't have a choice. Makoto would know that her best friend died defending her, her pride, and her best friend. She was sure after she died they would take Makoto and they wouldn't hesitate telling Makoto what the crazy fire woman did. Trunks aimed his energy ball at her. She waited till it was flying toward her. Her training at competitions on the Moon taught her to be a fast archer.   
  
She yelled, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A bow and arrow of fire appeared in her shaking hands the flying ball was seconds from her helpless body. It all happened so fast. Her skilled hands aimed for him Trunks.  
  
She heard Goten yell, "NO TRUNKS SHE CAN'T TAKE IT!" Her finger realeased the arrow held at bay. The arrow flew quickly and gracefully. She felt the energy hit her. Pain excruciating, unbearable, she screamed in pain, the horror of knowing her best friend was most likely to endure the same fate. Pain. Major Pain. Her body went stiff she fell backwards. Everything was turning black, she took one last glance at her unconcious best friend. They had been best friends since children. She heard another scream joining hers. It was Trunks.   
  
~YES!~ Revenge was sweet, oh, so sweet, and just as deadly. She heard feet rushing. Arms grabbed her.   
  
~LET ME GO!~ she thought madly. Her world blacked out after one last scream. She was gone. Black. Everything was Black.   
  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked it, and it kept you interested. Well, HI every1 wuz up?? Nuttin much here, I am just wurkin my butt off tryin to post a bunch more chapters on my stories. It'z up to my cuzzie baby_blu_eyes, to get the next chapter wrote, so if you wanna complain about the time you have to wait pester her! =P Thanx 4 takin the time to read this, it really means a lot to me and my cuzzin. Thank you,   
Lil'_Devil_Babe 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Her emerald eyes flickered open to see a roof above her. She sat up to see a room around her. It was beautiful and looked like it belonged to a guy. With normal things. A computer, desk, lamp, dresser, books, and she was on the bed. She pushed her golden brown hair back. She moved to stand but, fell down onto the floor was a thud.  
  
'Alright. Why can't I move my legs?' she thought. She looked up when the door opened to see Gohan standing there.  
  
"I see you're up," he smiled.  
  
"If you mean awake, yes but standing, impossible." She folded her arms over her chest to recieve a laugh. Suddenly, Mercury appeared with a glare.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself Makoto. All you have to do is answer small little questions and then you could have went. But no. You and Rei had to disappear, didn't you? I hope you're happy now---"  
  
"Yeah! I'm going to have Haruka get you when you get back! I mean it too! You should listen to those cute guys!" said Venus and then stuck her tounge out.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. It's all my fault. Put the blame all on Makoto and then give us further instructions on our mission, okay?"  
  
"Like I said. Just answer the questions. I'll get to Rei when she gets up. I hope you know she's going to get it worse than you." She then disappeared.  
  
"Oh yeah. That makes me feel much better," she uttered under her breath.  
  
"I'll get Trunks to give you the shot. Hold on." He then disappeared out of the room. In a minute Trunks came in with him. Sweat with all over him making his white tank top stick to him.  
  
'Oh my. What a hottie,' she thought.  
  
"Now what do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"The shot, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Sit her on the lab table and I'll be there in a minute." Gohan picked her up and took her threw the house to the lab. He sat her down on the cold metal table.  
  
"Does this have to be so cold?" she asked leaning on her hands.  
  
"It makes you awake more, right?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yes." Trunks entered and walked over to the counter. She watched him put something into the needle and walk over to them.  
  
"Are you going to answer the questions this time?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I was ordered to. I can't go against orders." She held out her arm. He took it and gave her the shot.  
  
"You will be able to move within a couple minutes." She just leaned back once again with the silence filling to room. Suddenly, Goten came in.  
  
"You gave her the shot, didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"No. I just love sitting on this cold table," remarked Makoto.  
  
"You know. I thought you were nice for a moment there when you gave me that smile on the battle field but, I guess I was wrong!"  
  
"Yes. I guess you were. I *was* being polite until you tried to force questions out of us! Now you got us in trouble. Thanks a lot. That really does help the fact that I'm stuck here in this demension not knowing what's going to happen next..."  
  
"Then deal with it! You'll be seeing a lot of us everyday!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" Silence hit the room once again. There was a loud scream that caused Makoto to grab onto Trunks and Gohan to run out the door with Goten. They ran into the room Rei was in to find her on the floor.  
  
"You're horrible! I hate you all! How dare you do this to me! You're the ones that made me get into so much trouble with Mercury! You stupid pigs! I hate you!" Her glare was intense. She folded her arms over her chest and turned away from them.  
  
"Come on Rei. We'll give you your legs back if you answer the questions, okay?" asked Goten. Makoto quickly ran into the room but lost her balance to fall on the floor.  
  
"Rei-chan, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Do I look alright?"  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" asked Makoto.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then knock the crap off, alright?"  
  
"Alright." Makoto pulled herself up to her feet and leaned against the wall.  
  
"What did Mercury say?"  
  
"We'll be staying here for a minimum of two years---"  
  
"Wow! You're going to stay for two years? Well, you can stay with me and Chichi!" said Goku coming in.  
  
"I can take one!" said Bulma coming in with a smile.  
  
"We're going..." started Rei.  
  
"To be..." started Makoto.  
  
"Seperated?" both girls said at the same time looking at them shocked.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," said Goten with a smile.  
  
"I see Makoto has her legs back. What questions did you ask?" asked Bulma.  
  
"None," said Gohan.  
  
"Come with me Makoto," said Bulma and then she followed her out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto sat on the lab table humming a song while swinging her legs back and forth. Trunks looked at her from his seat and then to Bulma.  
  
"Alright. Who are you and what are you doing here in out demension?" she asked.  
  
"Which name would you like?" asked Makoto.  
  
"All."  
  
"Princess of Jupiter. Senshi of Thunder. Eternal Sailor Jupiter. Protecter to Neo-Queen Serenity. Guardian of Lightning. Kino Makoto. Not your normal average teenage girl. Why am I here in your demension you ask? My mission is to protect the people of this Earth." Bulma's mouth was dropped.  
  
"P, p, p, princess?"  
  
"That's what I said, didnt I?" She pulled herself together.  
  
"Are you a sayion as well?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I am. Think Rei would be and I wouldn't? I don't think so."  
  
"Well, you can stay with us Makoto," she smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Trunks, take her to the kitchen and get her something to eat, okay?"  
  
"Sure." She followed him into the kitchen where he started pulling things out of the fridge.  
  
"What cha makin'?" she asked.  
  
"Curry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Fire Goddess sat on the floor while she introduced herself to Bulma.  
  
"Princess of Mars. Senshi of Fire. Eternal Sailor Mars. Protector to Neo-Queen Serenity. Guardian of Fire. Hino Rei. Normal? I don't think so. I'm here to protect this pothedic place for distruction. Why else would I be saving your butts for?" she asked.  
  
"How did you get to be a Super Sayion?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Use your mind, not your strength. Makoto and I meditate, thinking of getting to a higher level. It's too complicated for your little minds to handle."  
  
"Rei's staying with us! Chichi is going to be so happy there's another girl in the house!" said Goku. Bulma gave her the shot.  
  
"Alright. Well, I have things to do so, you guys can leave any time you want to." With that, she turned and walked out of the room...  
  
  
  
AN: *sings* I left you off. I left you off. I left you off! *stops* Well, I had to because I just got back from the dentist and I had to get a root canal and it really hurts since the feeling is coming back to my mouth and lips. So, I'll leave Devil Chick to deal with the next chapter....Gomen for taking so long!!!!! Ja Ne and thanks for the wonderful reviews minna!!!!!!!!~~~~blue babe 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"GOHAN!! QUIT IT!!!" yelled Rei between laughs. She was squirming wildly.Goten looked at them wierd. Gohan had Rei she was wiggling madly as he tickledher mercilessly. He laughed as tears came into her eyes from giggling to hard.  
  
"OW! My side! Oh! A Cramp!!" yelped Rei grabbing her side. Gohan stopped tickling her, and she sat up, still holding her side. Goten scowled at Gohan.  
  
"What'd I do??" asked Gohan innocently.  
  
"Leave her alone!"snapped Goten. Rei looked at him. Why was she looking athim like that? What did he do? She glared. She was MAD at him?!? How couldshe be mad at him for telling Gohan to quit torturing her? He let out a sigh.  
  
With a turn Goten went up the stairs to his room. She kept glaring into hisback until he disappeared through the door in his room. She turned to Gohan.  
  
"What's with him?" muttered Gohan.  
  
"I happened to be having fun.." started Rei smiling at Gohan.  
  
"Me too!" chimed Gohan.  
  
"You guys LUNCH IS READY!" shouted Chi-Chi from the kitchen.  
  
"COMING!" yelled Gohan. Rei and him looked at each other.  
  
"Race ya.." started Gohan.  
  
"You're so gonna lose!" yelled Rei bolting for the kitchen down the hall.  
  
"HEY! YOU CHEATER!" yelled Gohan chasing her down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"There's nothing to do!" whined Makoto sitting up in her bed. Trunks sat at  
the end of her bed.  
  
"Well.. I didn't say there was stuff to do, but Mom told me to get you up, so Get Up! Makoto you can't sleep all day it's LUNCH TIME!"said Trunks crossinghis hands over his chest.  
  
"Fine." growled Makoto sliding out of the bed. She was in short shorts, and abaggy shirt. She yawned and walked to the bathroom that seperated her bedroom from Trunks. She looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
"OH MY GOD! I LOOK AWFUL!"yelped Makoto turning on the water and starting to wash her face.  
  
"No one said you were Sleeping Beauty." muttered Trunks.  
  
"What did you say?" demanded Makoto.  
  
"Nothing." said Trunks looking away at her posters.  
  
Makoto glared then began to brush her teeth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rei!!" yelled Gohan. Rei peeked out her door and down the stairs. He hada big grin on his face.   
  
"Makoto is here!" continued Gohan. Rei took the stairsthree at a time. Makoto waited at the bottom.  
  
"REI-CHAN!" she squealed hugging Rei.  
  
"Mako? You look tired, are you getting enough sleep??" asked Rei worriedlyscanning her best friend.  
  
"Yes, I get plenty of sleep, it's I just can't stand TRUNKS!" mumbled Makoto.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wanna go site-seeing?" asked Makoto. "See if they have a mall.."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You two aren't planning to ditch me now are you?" asked Gohan watching Rei grab her new purse that he had bought for her.  
  
"Oh Never." said Makoto smiling innocently.  
  
"We were just gonna go start the car then umm.. I was gonna come get you."said Rei smiling angelic.  
  
"Sure you were." said Gohan. "But can I come?? Please!!!!" begged Gohan.  
  
"Aww. How could we look past those puppy eyes. Rei I am starting to wish I got to stay here instead." said Makoto.  
  
"Mako, you'll get used to him, maybe somthing good will come of it." said Rei as the three of them went towards the door.  
  
~*~  
  
He watched her leave. How could such a beautiful female hate him?? Why it was torture. He was so mean to her this morning. He knew just how to make it up.  
  
She finally came through the door. "I'm home!" she called holding four bags in her hands.   
  
"Hey Makoto!" called Trunks.  
  
"What?" she asked turning to him.  
  
"I was mean this morning I want to make it up to you." he began. She raised an eyebrow.   
  
"So. tonight I am going to take you to the movies." he finished  
smiling at her.  
  
'WHAT A GORGEOUS SMILE!' thought Makoto feeling a grin come across her face.'How sweet of him to take me to the movies!'   
  
"Is seven okay?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Of course!" said Makoto.  
  
~*~  
  
Makoto closed her eyes, and snuggled up against Trunks, he had his arm around her. He looked at her and smiled...  
  
Makoto woke up with the sun burning her face. Outside she heard birds singing, she sat up and saw Trunks was asleep in a chair by her bed. She slipped out of bed and tiptoed past him into the bathroom. He should have went to his bed, or laid down by me so I could cuddle. thought Makoto opening the bathroom door.  
A hand slapped over her mouth. She tried to scream. Tried. A strange scent captured her attention.  
  
'Oh God NO!' thought Makoto trying in vain to struggle from this person's grip...  
  
Rei was headed downstairs when someone grabbed her from behind.   
  
"Alright Gohan it's way to early..." started Rei, she was cut off as a hand covered her mouth.   
  
"Shut up!" a masculine voice hissed in her ear.  
  
'Did he hear right?' He thought he heard Rei calling to him, 'What was going on?'  
  
"Should I torture you girls, or should I torture the Dragonball men by killing you??" pondered Cell out loud. The girls were silent, glares were passed around the room. "You know I think since I have always wanted to get to the Saiyons, you're gonna be the first to go. Get their attention. Teach them Cell is not the one to mess with!"  
  
"They don't care about us, you could kill us right in front of them and they wouldn't care." said Makoto. Cell studied her face.  
  
"Liar." he stated.  
  
"She isn't lying. They even tried to kill us." started Rei.  
  
"Shut up! I don't believe you!" yelped Cell. His eyes glowered, and he had a scowl  
on his face. "I wanna watch you die slowly. I want to feel the life drain out of your pathetic bodies!" said Cell pulling a rope out from behind his back. He advanced toward Makoto unwinding the rope as he got closer. He wrapped the rope around her neck, as a evil grin came across his face..  
  
Another Place at Another Time..  
  
"We must find them!" shouted Trunks. He had black bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept for a day or two.  
  
"But.. we don't even know who took them!" complained Krillan looking at the ground.  
  
"But.. whoever did take them, will kill them, or.." said Gohan trailing off, leaving his sentence unfinished.  
  
"I agree with Gohan." said Goku.  
  
"Me too! Their lives depend on us, and they were the ones who helped us before, we are in debt to them." said Goten.  
  
"I'm in." said Piccolo.  
  
"Same here."chimed Yomcha.  
  
"Then it's settled we're going." said Vegeta...  
  
"Usagi! What do we do?!" yelled a guard.  
  
"They got in?!"  
  
"Yes." stated the guard.  
  
"Tell Mother immediately, she'll know what to do." answered Usagi. She began heading for the Moon Kingdom. Her blonde pigtails flew in the breeze as she ran. Her silver slippers made no noise as they hit the ground, and her blue eyes were wide with terror...  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she entered the castle she called home. There on the door to the throne room was a note scrawled in blood. It read, "Give us Queen Serenity, or you will never see your precious Princess Scouts' again."..  
  
Makoto grabbed the rope at her throat and tried to pull it away from her neck, but she couldn't. Rei was tied to a chair helplessly. Makoto's world was fading...  
  
A/N: srry it took me so long, I had writer's block. This is sorta gay but it will have to do. I tried to get it dun qwickly. R/R plz! Thanx!  
Lil'_Devil_Babe 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
"Mercury, give me your status report," said Neo-Queen Serenity sitting on her thrown. Mercury stepped forward with a bow.  
  
"At the moment, I have not reached a location of the scouts. I believe that the Z Fighters will get on it as soon as possible. I have sent a message to Bulma in hopes that she'll be able to find there location. Pluto is trying her best to look into the future. She will send me her report as soon as she can."  
  
"Thank-you Mercury. Venus, do you have the troops ready for battle?" she asked. Venus stepped forward with a bow.  
  
"The forces are ready. They will leave at the drop of a hat or as soon as we have word when Pluto will open a portal." She nodded.  
  
"We have no time for mistakes. It seems to me that a powerful enemy is behind this. How he brought Cell back to life, we don't know. Since my mother is dead, I believe that they call want the Silver Crystal instead. We will not give it to them without a fight. Senshi, be ready for battle. Mercury, send out more reports to the Z Fighters until they get them." With that, they went to their stations to wait for more orders. King Endyiom entered the room with a stern look upon his face. He placed a hand on the shoulder of his Queen. She turned to him.  
  
"Where is Chibi-usa?" she asked.  
  
"She's asleep. Don't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen to Jupiter and Mars. The Z Fighters will protect them." She let out a long sigh.  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
~*~  
  
Makoto turned her head at the sight of a blast. She closed her eyes from the blinding light as the wind blew her hair back behind her. She yelled for Rei but, the wind was taking her words away. She felt the chair being pushed back, slowly, but, then, she seemed to fly and hit into a wall. The chair shaddered into peices, leaving her there on the ground in pain. She managed to get to her hands and knees then, it stopped. The room was silent and dark.  
  
"M, m, minna?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Mako-chan?" She turned at the sound of the female voice.  
  
"R, R, R, Rei-chan? Where are you?" She started feeling around on the ground and slowly moving around. Her hand landed on someone's hand. She quickly drew back.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked. There was a silence that greeted. She quickly grabbed her wand.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" A green light filled the room as she finally came to her final form.  
  
"Mars Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Jupiter ran toward the red light until it stopped. She rolled her eyes and then made a soft warm green light, light up the room. She looked around. To see the Z Fighters standing there with their arms crossed.  
  
"You could have changed the whole time?" asked Goten. Jupiter rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"We could have *if* we could have reached in our pockets. It's hard to do anything tied to a chair and almost being strangled!"  
  
"We have to get going. I think it would be best if we trained each girl in the Time Chamber. That way they'll be able to fight against more enemies," suggested Gohan. Jupiter leaned to one side with her hand on her hip.  
  
"Who do you suppose we're going in with?" asked Mars raising an eye brow.  
  
"We'll put names in a hat and draw," said Goku with a laugh.  
  
"We'll have to send Mr. Popo the girls sizes so clothes will be in there," said Krillian.  
  
"We are the same sizes so, that's not a problem," said Jupiter.  
  
"Lets get out of this place," said Vegeta. They nodded and then started to fly. Jupiter and Mars made their wings appear where they started to fly with them. Gohan started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Mars.  
  
"You don't know how to fly!" he laughed. Jupiter rolled her eyes.  
  
"We're flying right now, aren't we?" she asked. Goten sighed.  
  
"Just nevermind," he said. Quickly, they landed where the girls detransformed. Rei was in some black overalls with a nice red shirt. Makoto was dressed in tan overalls and a white shirt to go along.  
  
"Do you girls always dress alike?" asked Trunks. Rei and Makoto looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you dressed in the same style!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Alright. Lets draw names from hats to see who gets to go in and train the girls," said Goku.  
  
"Put my name in there and you'll die Kacorot!" stated Vegeta.  
  
"Sure thing Vegeta!" Goku raced in and started writing everyone's names down. He grabbed a bowl and started spinning them around in it. Makoto took a seat on the couch between Goten and Trunks. Rei quickly ran at her then, jumped! Makoto quickly dove over Goten but, only made it half way. Half over her was over the arm. Rei fell onto the couch to bounce and land on Trunks' lap. Gohan smiled and quickly took the middle seat with a laugh.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You both don't get this seat!" Makoto turned around and crossed her legs still sitting on Goten's lap. She placed an arm around him.  
  
"Goten's way more soft than that seat anyways!" She stuck her tounge out. Rei crossed her legs and looked back at her.  
  
"Well Trunks is softer than Goten!" She stuck her tounge out back.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not, is not, is not!"  
  
"Is too, is too, is too!"  
  
"Is not in infenity!"  
  
"Is too in infenity and one!"  
  
"Is not in infenity and infenity!" Rei was about to say something then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You won this time but, I'll get you next!" Makoto started doing a victory dance with her arms.  
  
"M-A-K-O-T-O! What does that spell? Makoto! Makoto! Makoto! Go Makoto!"  
  
"Alright everyone! Lets choose already!" said Goku. Makoto leaned back on Goten with her arms across her stomach.  
  
"So, who's---" started Makoto.  
  
"Going to pick and--" started Rei.  
  
"How does it---" started Makoto.  
  
"Work?" finished Rei. Rei and Makoto looked at each other and smiled. Goku scratched his head and smiled.  
  
"Well, I haven't figured that out yet," he laughed. Gohan sighed.  
  
"How about each girl picks out a name and whom ever they get, they get to train with," said Gohan.  
  
"I say we all need a little training in there so, why don't all of us choose a name?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Yeah!" said Goku.  
  
"What ever happens, I'm not going with Kacorot!" sneered Vegeta.  
  
"Spoil sport!" said Rei. The bowl was passed around while everyone looked at the names they got. Goku laughed.  
  
"Well, what do you know! I got you Vegeta!" Makoto and Rei looked at the names and then started laughing.  
  
"So, what do you have?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I got Rei!" smiled Makoto.  
  
"I got Makoto!" laughed Rei. Everyone looked at Goku who laughed.  
  
"I think we did it wrong. Ummm. I'll choose then. Rei, you go with---"  
  
"Goten," said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah! And Makoto, you go with umm...---"  
  
"Trunks," answered Gohan again.  
  
"Yeah! We're all set now!" The girls stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, no pillow fights," said Makoto.  
  
"No manicures," said Rei. Makoto rose an eye brow.  
  
"Sorry. I don't do manicures."  
  
"Then how do you get your nails so pretty like that?" asked Rei. Makoto smiled.  
  
"It's natural."  
  
"Come on you girls! Lets go!" said Goku. Chichi walked in.  
  
"Those girls aren't going anywhere until they have been fed. Along with all you men as well! Food will be ready in thirty minutes." Chichi then left into the kitchen. Goku smiled.  
  
"Come on a lets go!" he whispered. Quickly, everyone went out of the house where they started to fly to Dende's place.  
  
  
  
AN: Gomen! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. Please forgive me! Anyways. I hope you enjoy it! DevilBabe should send me the next chapter to post soon! Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you guyz like it, Gomen 4 takin so long.. I was occupied.. wurkinon tryin to update otter storiez.. but you other authorz get my drift! Gomen,and i hope you like the next chapter!  
^_^ Lil'_Devil_Chik ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I don't see why you need training you're very good already." said Goten, as him and Rei walked into a room. Rei looked at him with a little secretive smile displayed on her lips.  
  
"I don't mind, the better I get, the easier it will be to kick your pitiful lil butts!" taunted Rei. Goten smirked.  
  
"You're forgetting I am already farther advanced than you, and I will be training with you. Only improving my skills." said Goten with a sucessful grin on his face. Her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh. Is that so?" she asked playfulness filled her voice.  
  
"Yes it is and I wouldn't mind you trying to prove me wrong." said Goten crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Mhmm." started Rei.  
  
"of course I wouldn't hurt you, you being a girl and all. That would be an unfair fight." added Goten. Rei glared.  
  
"Are you implying the female is the weaker species?" she asked.  
  
"What would give you that idea??" asked Goten looking away innocently...  
  
"This is going to be fun!" said Makoto a big smile on her lips.  
  
"Oh yea." replied Trunks as they stepped into a room...  
  
Rei fell to the ground in a heap. She raised her head, and saw Goten smirking. She stood to her feet and ran at him. He laughed at her attempt to knock him off his feet.   
  
"You'll never succeed." he mocked her. She scowled, hiding a secretive smile. Knowing martial arts could help more than he thought possible. She swung a lazy, slow punch at him, he caught her arm, she then twisted and  
stuck her foot between his legs, and pushed up knocking him off his feet to the ground. She then put one foot on his chest. He was breathing heavily.  
  
"You know I was dumb to fall for that move. But you know what. I took martial arts classes' when I was little." Her said hitting her foot with his hand at lightning speed. She yelped and fell. He began to get up, as she did the same. They both breathed heavily now. They looked at each other, and began sparring.  
  
"You know they misinterpretted the meaning of 'Training',"scowled Vegeta, standing by Goku and Gohan behind a window which appeared to be a mirror to the two fighting.  
  
"They're so perfect for each other." said Goku his eyes getting all mushy.  
  
"Oh hell no, I know you ain't starting that mushy stuff with me around!" hissed Vegeta.  
  
"And what you gonna do if I am?" asked Goku staring at Vegeta who had a discusted face expression.  
  
"I will sock you one in the head!" replied Vegeta.  
  
"Won't hurt!" taunted Goku.  
  
"What do you mean it won't hurt?!" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"I'm used to it. Chi-Chi hits me with a frying pan, that would probably be worse than your socking." answered Goku standing up to leave.  
  
"Are you implying I am weak?!" yelped Vegeta.  
  
"Yea. Prove to me your not!" yelled Goku.  
  
"You're on! To the time room!!!!" declared Vegeta striding off towards a empty room..  
  
"You're stronger than I thought." admitted Goten as Rei had him pinned and rested her back up against his chest.  
  
"Girls aren't weak.." she whispered fighting to catch her breath. Goten shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well.. Guys don't run out of energy as fast either!" said Goten grabbing her back and flipping over knocking her to the ground, leaving him over her...  
  
Trunks moved towards Makoto. "Trunks." whispered Makoto. "This isn't training, not that I am minding that is." Makoto finished.   
  
"Makoto."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Shush!" Trunks kissed her sweetly...  
  
Goten looked down into her face, and moved closer. Rei didn't resist. But she didn't exactly accept either. She just kept her face aimed at him, and he captured her lips and at that moment he felt like he staked a flag that read 'Taken' on her heart...  
  
A/N: Okay, short I know. But.. I have a million more stories to go! -yawnz tirdly- Sidez i am soooo sleepy! It is so late out here. Well, once again itz up to the blue gurl to do her thing. Isn't she amazing. Everyone plz tell her how great she is doing! Thank you!-applauds- Go Ambie!  
Lil_Devie_Gurl 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I would like to tell the person that wrote : Why doesn't Gohan get anyone: to hold their horses, okay? If you read my bio, you'll find out who Gohan gets paired with, okay? Thank-you and that's all I wanted to say.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
People ran all around screaming as the energy was permently sucked out of them. There was no way to return it. The outer senshi were outside trying to defeat the source of evil while the inners tried to get Chibi-Usa out of the castle. Pluto appeared.  
  
"I will take Chibi-Usa. Venus, Mercury, Queen, and King, you will be needed with me." A portal opened and they all entered except, Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Usako---" She stopped Endyiom from speaking.  
  
"I must stay here with my kingdom. As Queen, I will never leave it. Go. If they come, they come. I don't care what happened but, I will always be safe." Pluto nodded and quickly closed the portal after entering it. They came to the Gates of Time. Venus stood pacing around while Mercury typed on her computer. Pluto approached Venus.  
  
"You are needed with Jupiter and Mars." Venus nodded and went threw the portal that was before her...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Makoto quickly came out in some tan shorts with a light blue MUDD shirt that looked like a football shirt. On the back, it said 17. She had dark brown sandles on and quickly ran out where she stopped all of a sudden.  
  
~Jupiter, please take care of Chibi-Usa for me. I know that you as well as the other Senshi will make her into a wonderful Queen. I want you to try and get the Crystal back before they find out how to use it. It will help you very dearly.~ Makoto fell to her knees.  
  
"Usa..." Trunks ran over to her.  
  
"Mako--" Her hand went over his lips gently as she looked to see a portal open. Venus stepped out. The wind blew her long golden hair as a bright yellow light came and went. She was in dark blue pants and a yellow tank top to match it. She walked over toward Makoto who rose to her feet with tears threatening to fall. She stopped in front of her.  
  
"Minako-chan, Usa's gone..." Her voice was small. Minako bent down to her.  
  
"I know. That's why I'm here. I believe that they are going to be in this demension Makoto. All we have to do is seek and destroy. Where's Rei?" Makoto pointed to a door that was closed.  
  
"She should be out any time now..." Minako nodded and then walked over to the door where she waited. Trunks gently placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to looking into a beautiful blue eyes. His finger wiped away the tear that made it's way down her cheek. He kissed her forehead and brought her close up to him in a hug while memories of the previous night came to mind. Him looking at her sleeping peacefully beside him on her stomach. The words she uttered in her sleep. So happy, so beautiful, so angelic. Then, her emerald eyes opening to look at him. They seemed to smile at him. He moved her hair gently away from her face while his fingers gently touched her cheek which caused her hand to gently touch his. He moved closer to her and felt their skin touch all at once while she laid her head on his chest with her arms gently around him... His thoughts where cut off by Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Boy! Get over here! Once Popo finished cleaning up one of these rooms, you're getting some real training with me!" he growled. Trunks nodded while he held the girl that he had changed into a woman. His woman.  
  
"Yahoo! I'm free at last!" Rei came running out where she suddenly stopped at seeing Minako standing there and Makoto in Trunks' embrace.  
  
"Come Rei, we have things to do," said Minako.  
  
"Why don't we all go to my place?" suggested Gohan. Minako turned to him with a raised brow.  
  
"Your place?"  
  
"Yeah. While they were training, I bought a house. So, why don't we go to my place?" asked Gohan again. Rei nodded.  
  
"That will be fine. Lead the way!" Trunks and Makoto walked over.  
  
"Where we going?" asked Trunks.  
  
"To my place. I'll lead the way," said Gohan.  
  
~*~  
  
They entered the house where all of them took a seat. Makoto was in Trunks' arms while Rei lounged on the ground without a care in the world. Rei looked at Minako.  
  
"So, why are you here?" she asked. Minako started pacing and then suddenly stopped while looking outside.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity has been taken. The crystal is with her as well. Pluto told me that she might be here in this demension. Once we find her, then we'll find out who was trying to destroy Crystal Tokyo. So far, they have managed to take away the lives of others. Jupiter, Mars, it's up to us to save her." She turned to them both where Rei looked at her in a shocked face.  
  
"You can't be serious!" She nodded. Minako looked at Makoto.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I heard her tell me to take care of Chibi-Usa for her." She nodded.  
  
"Alright. For the mean time, we can lay low. Mercury is trying to find out where everything is so, don't worry about it. We're going to get our Queen back as soon as possible." Rei nodded.  
  
"So, all you have to do is get your Queen back and destroy the evil?" asked Gohan. Minako nodded. Makoto cuddled futher into Trunks.  
  
"After we destroy the evil, our mission is over. We go back home where we will rebuild Crystal Tokyo and helped as many people as we can," said Rei. Goten got up and walked outside. Rei looked after him with sad eyes.  
  
"Do we have to go back?" asked Makoto in a small voice. Minako sat down and softened up.  
  
"I'm sorry Makoto but, yes. How else do you think that we can get Crystal Tokyo rebuilt without any other senshi? We have to work together to build it." Makoto nodded.  
  
"Plus, there might be more enemies that will attack Crystal Tokyo and try to destroy it. One senshi gone could place everyone else in danger."  
  
"Alright Minako-chan." Rei gave a long stretch and a yawn.  
  
"I don't know about you but, I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if anything happens," said Rei and then left with a nod from Minako. Gohan looked at Minako.  
  
'What a babe,' he thought.  
  
"Well, Minako, since you will be staying here for a while, don't you think that it would be nice to get tour of the city and place?" he asked. Minako looked at him.  
  
"Sure. But, we can't be out for a long time. I don't want to leave Rei---"  
  
"Don't worry. Goten and Trunks are here to protect them." He looked at Trunks who was holding Makoto safely in his arms while she tried to keep her eyes open.  
  
"As you can see, Trunks is doing his job," he smirked. Minako sighed.  
  
"Alright." He grabbed his keys while she followed him out to his car and then left. Goten walked into the house to see Trunks and an asleep Makoto.  
  
"Where's Rei?" he asked softly. Trunks looked up at him from watching Makoto sleeping.  
  
"She went to take a nap." Goten nodded and then walked in the direction of the room. When he opened the door, he saw Rei sitting there on the bed. He walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Before you say anything, I would like to let you know that I'll be leaving after we get out Queen and the crystal back. I'm needed there. It's my destiony. I was born with the future to be the Queen of Mars and to be a guardian to Neo-Queen Serenity. There is nothing that you can say or do that will change my mind from deciding to go back---" Goten turned her chin to look at him. He could see the tears she was holding back. He gently pushed her hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Rei, I love you," he whispered and gently kissed her. Feeling her responde and kiss back. Her arms going around his neck as she held onto him.  
  
"Oh Goten, I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you, and your family. You have changed my life so much. I don't want to leave any of you yet, I don't want to leave Makoto..."  
  
"Shhhhhhh. Makoto is going to stay here as well Rei. You don't have to worry. I know that her and Trunks have been together in the Time Chamber. We'll just have to see how things turn out," said Goten. Rei nodded and looked at him.  
  
"I love you too Goten." He smiled and gently held her in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, it's up to DevilBabe to do what ever she wants for the next chapter. So, complain to her to hurry up and get it out. I hope you liked this!  
Blue Babe 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Gomen for taking so long. I have been having problems getting it done. Gomen, and enjoy!  
Lil_Devie_Chik  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Ami have you been able to locate Queen Serenity?" asked Pluto sitting beside Ami who had a  
frusterated face.  
  
"No. It confuses me, normally it would be easy, it is like they have a barriar," replied Ami  
looking at Pluto. "Setsuna? Do you think we'll find her?" asked Ami her eyes looked watery.  
  
"Yes, we just have to be strong," answered Pluto hugging Mercury.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Makoto?" whispered Rei sitting at the edge of Makoto's bed.  
  
"Hmm?" mumbled Makoto sitting up in bed. "What is it? Is something wrong?" asked Makoto  
looking worriedly at Rei.  
  
"No. Well, kinda. Makoto, do you want to go back? I..I..I don't want to," whispered Rei tears  
spilling from her eyes.  
  
"Me either," whispered Makoto as they embraced.  
  
"What are we going to do? We have to go back," said Rei, looking into Makoto's eyes.  
  
"I dunno, but we'll find a way, we have to," mumbled Makoto smiling hopefully at Rei who smiled  
back.  
  
"I'm so happy we're friends," murmmered Rei hugging Makoto.  
  
"Me too."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei awoke in between Makoto and Minako. She sat up in bed, and looked around. Today their  
search for Serenity would begin. She lay there thinking then leaped out of the bed climbing  
over Makoto. She slipped red slippers on and padded to the boys' room. She went to the bottom  
bunk ignoring the single bed up against the other bed, and shook the figure awake. Goten sat up  
and smiled sleepily at Rei.  
  
"Good Morning," whispered Rei crawling in the bed with him under the soft covers and cuddling with him.  
  
"You too," he mumbled wrapping an arm around her...  
  
She closed her blue eyes, and tried to block out the chill. Tried to think of her senshi  
coming to get her, and take her from this horrid place. Some horrible enemy she had never seen  
before had taken her. Carried her away as a prisoner to this place. She didn't know where she  
was he had her blindfolded most of the way. She now saw pretty much trees around her and it stunk.  
A howl came from somewhere beyond her view. She opened her eyes and looked around fear creeping  
into her eyes. A loud crash came somewhere nearby and a shiver went down her spine. She felt  
something touch her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Makoto!" yelled Rei her voice getting hoarse. Trunks looked at her and watched her a minute  
before turning and yelling her name.  
  
"Where is she? She wouldn't just leave, would she?" asked Goten standing beside Rei.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT, DON'T SAY SUCH A THING!" hissed Minako glaring at Goten. Rei stood between  
them.  
  
"There is a perfectly good explanation for all of this, I'm sure," mumbled Rei, forcing a smile.  
  
"Now you sound like Mercury," scowled Minako. Rei sighed.  
  
"And Bulma!" growled Gohan. Rei glared at Gohan and turned to Goten.  
  
"We have to find her. She is all I have in the world," whispered Rei in Goten's ear as he pulled  
her into a hug.  
  
"I know," he whispered back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes opened slowly. She was in the dark. So dark. She blinked as pain overwhelmed her body.  
Where was she?? Who was she?? She snapped her eyes shut, wishing she could shut out the pain  
just as easily. With her eyes closed images danced before her. Images of a girl with raven black  
hair and amythest eyes. A girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A man with lavendar  
hair and blue eyes. A woman in a long silver gown with silver hair put in pigtails, and silvery-blue  
eyes. She was gorgeous. She fought to think of who these people were but she could remember nothing.  
A girl appeared before her, she was amazing almost like a younger version of the gorgeous image  
seconds earlier, except she had clear blue eyes and blonde hair. She opened her eyes hearing a  
noise. Footsteps?? She tried to see, see anything but everything was black, so blank. She was  
lost, had no name, didn't even know what she looked like, had not a clue who these people in her  
head were and she didn't know what she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have to find her," said Rei. Trunks glared her down.  
  
"We know that. WHY ARE YOU POINTING OUT SOMETHING WE ALREADY KNOW WHEN YOU COULD BE LOOKING!" demanded Trunks beyond pissed.  
  
"I WAS MAKING A POINT, PIG!" yelled Rei glaring back at him.  
  
"REI KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" snapped Minako challenging Rei to disobey her strict order.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!" yelped Rei sounding hurt. Minako looked guilty for a second but the  
look was quickly replaced with anger.  
  
"REI DON'T SNAP AT HER!" yelled Gohan.Rei turned her flaming eyes on him.  
  
"WHAT?! I CONSIDERED YOU MY BROTHER AND YOU'RE DEFENDING HER?!"  
  
"WHY IN THE HELL IS EVERYONE YELLING?!" demanded Goku stepping outside. The teens looked up to  
see all the adults gathered on the porch glaring at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two females emerged from the shadows. The former Queen of the Moon and the former Princess of  
Jupiter.   
  
"My beauties, you have arrived." he purred watching them. Makoto smiled evily. The at one time visible sign of Jupiter on her forehead had vanished and was replaced by a black upside down moon. Queen Serenity's silver moon was all black.  
  
"Yes Master," whispered Makoto. He grinned evily at her in return.  
  
"What do you wish us to do Master?" questioned Serenity.  
  
"What is your mission my sweets?" he asked softly, patiently.  
  
"To kill the Sailor Senshi, and destroy the Saiyans Master," they mumbled together.  
  
A/N: Aight i decided to leave Blu Babe to take it from here. Gomen for it being so short.Hope you liked it.  
  
^_^ Lil_Devie 


	9. Chapter 8

An: Alright, we're back in buisness! I would like to let you guys know that I'm no longer accepting anonymous reviews. I've had enough of people trashing my fics but, who could blame me. Like I've said over and over again to people, if you don't like it then don't read it! Is that so hard to understand? Geez! It's called a back button on your browser. That's what it's there for. Duh! Anyways, onward to the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
A large power source as coming from one specific point. Quickly, the Z-Fighters and the senshi were on their way to that location. For all they knew, it could be the enemy holding their Queen and fellow Princess hostage. Perhaps using them as bait. They landed where they saw two woman standing. She was in tight low cut leather dress that had a slit up to her thighs. Her golden brown hair was piled on top of her hair in a stylish way. She was wearing black high heels to match. Her hazed emerald eyes looked at them then, they looked up at the black moon crest. Krillian looked at Trunks.  
  
"Man, she looks fine in leather." Trunks glared at him which made him step back from him. He tightened his fist while he looked at her. A smirk was playing on her lucious lips. The lips that he had kissed tinderly, that always tasted good. The lips of a Princess. His Princess. A growl escaped him.  
  
'I swear that once I get my hands on that man I'm going to kill him,' he thought. Sailor Mars looked at her friend, her fellow senshi that was turned against her. Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Makoto, what have they done to you?" Her eyes were searching for an answer.  
  
"They have made me the true me. The person that I've always wanted to be. Why don't you come and join us senshi? Things would be much better for you rather than staying with those worthless sayions." Sailor Venus glared at her.  
  
"You are now our enemy. If you want a fight then that's what you'll get. I'm not going to let you ruin this dimension with your evil ways!" She gave a clap.  
  
"Wonderful speech senshi. Too bad you won't be alive to see another day."  
  
"Mako-chan, why did you leave us? What do they have to offer that we don't?" Her hands went on her hips.  
  
"Power. I have the power to do anything I want, get any man I want, and I could rule this whole world." Trunks let out another growl.  
  
'No other man is worthy of her,' he thought.  
  
"Enough talk, lets get down to buisness. Those who want to live, join me." Trunks disappeared and reappeared grabbing her. She let out a laugh.  
  
"You think that you can get me that easily?" He moved his lips close to her ear.  
  
"You know what's right Makoto. Who you should be with and what side you should be on. You can never deny us and the pleasures we shared under the sheets in the Time Chamber. The mark on your skin will forever be on your skin until you die. Don't you ever forget that." He looked at her eyes, they were searching for something. The black moon was fading in and out.  
  
"Remember us Makoto. Everything that we've went to together. You know that it's deep down inside of your heart," said Mars.  
  
\\~*~// FLASH BACK \\~*~//  
  
She was looking up at the blue orbs that were looking down at her. They way they smiled at her. Her emerald eyes looked up at him as she could still feel the kiss that still lingered on her lips.  
  
"I will always love you no matter what Makoto." She felt his hand caress her cheek gently.  
  
"And I will always love you Trunks." His lips met against hers gently while she responded back to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stood in battle while she saw her fellow senshi dying before her very own eyes. Their Princess was still standing. She looked at the other soldier in red that stood before her. Her eyes gleemed every so brightly while they fought together. She looked as her partner fell down as he body started to fade away. She quickly ran to her while her head rested on her lap.  
  
"Please Mars, don't leave me here, all alone. I can't do this by myself without you." Tears started falling.  
  
"You know what to do Jupiter. Protect our Princess." She nodded gently as her friend disappeared in her arms. She looked at the enemy who was trying to attack her Princess. She ran quickly and pushed out of the way. A scream of pain escaped her lips as she fell to the floor. Her star seed had been taken out of her.  
  
"Jupiter!" Her head was lifted while she looked into the face of her Princess. Sailor Moon. Princess Serenity. The future Queen of Earth. Her hand lifted up to touch her.  
  
"You know what to do Usa. You know what to do. Save to world from destruction Princess. We all believe in you..." Her eyes closed at she disappeared into thin air.  
  
\\~*~// END OF FLASHBACK \\~*~//  
  
The black moon shattered off her forehead while the sign of Jupiter glowed brightly and then disappeared into nothing as her head fell. The leather faded away to her pajama's of a silky green. Trunks turned her around to be carrying her like an infant. Her eyes opened for a moment as they seemed to tell him a silent thank-you.  
  
"I will always love you no matter what Trunks," she whispered. He smiled down at her, remembering when they had said that to each other.  
  
"And I will always love you Makoto."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A glass shattered against the wall while he bared his teeth.  
  
"Fools! Imbisiles! How dare you let her leave my grasps! You didn't let the dark energy take over her whole body! I will have your heads for this!" Men quickly ran but, where captured eventually. He looked at the image of Makoto asleep in the sayions arms. He growled.  
  
"I will kill him with my own hands!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her emerald eyes finally opened. She was in a comfy warm bed. She pulled the cover up closer to her as she snuggled deeper into whomever was next to her. She felt a warm hand rub her arm gently while the silky material felt good against her skin. She looked up at the lavender haired boy that she was madly in love with. His lips gently touched her own, teasing her. She teased him back by letting her hand gently touch his thigh. He rolled her over to where he was on top. Her arms went around his neck, drawing him in.  
  
"Knowing our luck, we'll get disturbed," she whispered.  
  
"It's worth it." His lips seized hers while the kiss seemed to deepen each moment. Her fingers went through his soft hair. His lips started traveling down her neck but moved right back to her lips. The door opened softly as she murmured words loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"I need you right now." He let out a soft groan.  
  
"Someone could walk in on us. I'm not going to take that chance. The time will come soon when we'll be able to be together without any interruptions." There was a a cough as they turned to see Bulma and Vegeta standing there. Makoto adjusted her shirt as a blush came over her face softly.  
  
"I'm glad that you're awake Makoto. I can tell that you slept well. I need to run a few tests on you if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure." Makoto left the warm safe arms of her lover while she followed Bulma out the door. An arm blocked her from leaving the room. Vegeta. He moved over to her ear.  
  
"I'm glad that you're finally a woman but the best part is, you belong to my son." He smiled gently at her with a sneer as she moved her mouth over to his ear.  
  
"Thanks for the sweet welcome, dad." The sneer moved off his face into shock at her words. He moved his arm to let her pass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei was pacing along with Minako. It seemed that they would soon make a whole in the floor. Goten and Gohan watched the clock tick with each passing minute that seemed like hours. They heard glass shatter which quickly made them run for the lab. They saw Makoto standing with a shattered glass at her feet.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Bulma smiled at her gently. She gave a reassuring nod.  
  
"I'm positive Makoto." She was quickly picked up and taken away from the glass. Goten put her down next to all of them where Rei and Minako hugged her. The three of them fell to the floor in a large heap.  
  
"Mako-chan! I'm so glad you're alright!" Rei and Minako looked down at her with smiling faces. She smiled back.  
  
"I'm so happy to see all of you." She was pulled to her feet by the both of them as they took one arm each. They quickly lead her out of the room as a feeling of being a team came back to their minds.  
  
"So, what happened between you and Bulma?" asked Rei.  
  
"Nothing really." Minako felt something strange since there was a moment of silence.  
  
"Makoto, it's alright. You know that you can always trust in us with everything." Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know. It's nothing," said Makoto. She felt some arms grab her around her waist. Her fingers removed them as she continued to walk with her friends. Vegeta smirked while he looked at his son standing there. He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Rejection." Trunks looked at his father.  
  
"I have a feeling that something different is going to happen." Vegeta smirked as he walked away.  
  
"You'll have to figure that feeling out on your own."  
  
  
  
  
An: Two chapters in one day? Totally awesome huh? Anyways, hope you liked it! 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: hey sorry for this next chapter taking so long to get out but i was busy this week, that among an old friend dying. Amber i wanted to tell you that i would attend his funeral but it is a private one for the family, personally i wouldn't want to go cause it would be very upsetting. anyways, gomen for taking so long. i hope you all enjoy it.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
Makoto flushed the toilet rising from her knees back onto her feet. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her tired green eyes staring at herself. She turned out the bathroom light and headed back towards her bed, crawling into the king sized bed by Minako and Rei she closed her eyes, holding her abdomen, her stomach was slightly bigger like inflated but not too noticeable yet. She imagined the little miracle she would produce within a matter of months. What would her friends think when they found out? What would Trunks say? What would Vegeta think? Was it a little boy or girl? What would she name it? Thoughts hit her suddenly, she  
forced them away and fought to let the dark luring veil of sleep overtake her...  
  
Rei eyed Makoto strangely.   
  
"Mako? Are you okay?" asked Rei watching Makoto eat while sitting akwardly on their picnic sheet.  
  
"Ya. Fine. Why wouldn't I be??" asked Makoto her voice almost a squeal.   
  
Rei's eyebrow rose, and she muttered, "Alright." Rei opened her mouth to say something but then shut it hearing footsteps. Trunks walked past her and kissed Makoto on the forehead before sitting next to her. She smiled shyly. Trunks whispered a soft something in Mako's ear and then she gave a huge grin and cuddled up to him. Rei ignored them pretending to look at the scenery around them. She had that strange feeling of being watched come over her and her eyes fell to Makoto but Mako's were closed along with Trunks. She turned to see Goten approaching slowly Minako and Gohan in tow. A grin came across her face as she stood and jogged to Goten's open arms. As they hugged she noticed for the first time Minako and Gohan kissing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is he?!" he demanded letting his eyes fall onto his trembling servant. "Pitiful creature!" he scowled.  
  
"S..S..Sir, he is at a forest with Her." replied the man as he shivered and looked upon his Lord.  
  
"Take me to them, I will kill him if it is the last thing I do on this stupid planet!" he declared rising from his throne and stepping down the few stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Minako I must speak with you." whispered Makoto. Minako sighed dropping Gohan's warm hand and walking off into the trees with Makoto.  
  
"Goten. Gohan, Vegeta needs you." called Bulma from down a grassy hill.  
  
"Coming!" yelled Goten as he sighed gave Rei a soft kiss before departing with Gohan trailing slowly after. Rei's eyes followed Goten down the hill, then as he disappeared from sight her eyes fell on the last person there. Trunks.  
  
"Well.." started Rei uncomfortable.  
  
"So.." muttered Trunks letting his eyes meet hers.  
  
"I..umm..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Rei sighed frusterated. This was getting them no where! She looked away slowly letting her eyes fall on the path in the trees that Makoto had disappeared down with Minako. What was wrong with her anyways? She was acting so wierd. She didn't have cancer or some awful disease did she?! A sound of heavy footsteps grabbed her attention before her was a man, a handsome man with an evil grin on his face. He had short brown curls, a scar down his cheek, and dark luring blue eyes. His body was muscled, and he wore a black suit, tight bodied. Trunks stood abruptly. "C-can I h-help you??" he studdered. The man looked at Rei with a smirk. She glared. How dare him look at her like that?! Stupid Pig! He stepped towards Trunks. TRUNKS! Mako would kill her if she didn't help him, what had Trunks done to this man? He seemed very very mad. A power ball began to form on his hands, and he aimed it at Trunks extending his hands toward him, Trunks looked shocked.   
  
The ball shot towards him and he dogded yelling, 'Dude What's Your Problem!' Rei decided if anytime now was the time to jump in and help him. She hated Trunks but she knew her best friend was in love with him, and that was reason enough to help him.   
  
She leaped into action starting with yelling 'Mars Crystal Power,MakeUp!' She transformed and rushed forward her eyes locking with this strange man's. His smirk widened seeing her.  
  
"I could use you on my team, you know." he mumbled under his breath before charging Trunks.  
  
"Never." she whispered lunging toward the man. A fight began. Trunks fighting the man, and slowly being weakened, Rei taking cheap hits on the man as he tried to fight her off, and continued his attack on Trunks.   
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!" yelled Rei as she began to think of an attack to torture this particular man with. Trunks looked at her like she was mad. His eyes pleading her to hurry.  
  
She closed her eyes and yelled, "Mars Flame Sniper!" The man's eyes widened.  
  
"Another demon girl!" he yelped as an arrow of fire came for him hitting him square in the chest. He charged her. She cringed. Trunks charged for him yelling 'Rei GO!' She ignored him. Preparing her fire bird attack took alot of energy. She had to do a simple one and weaken him before weakening herself. She felt the impact of someone hitting her. A voice far off screamed her name. Followed by various voices. Mako? Minako? Was that Goten? Gohan? Vegeta? Goku? Who in the world was calling her?! Then she felt it the sharp piercing pain in her abdomen, the pain so unbearable she'd never felt such a horrible pain before. She shrieked a blood-curdling scream grabbing her stomach. Pain so much pain. Her tear filled eyes opened to take in the scene before her at the side of the fight was Makoto fighting to get to them and Minako holding her tightly yelling 'Mako! No the baby!' Her eyes moved onto another area. Bulma and Chi-Chi were as pale as a sheet. Vegeta held onto Bulma his knuckles white from gripping her so hard, Goku her "daddy" was mumbling to Chi-Chi as he tried to reach them but Chi-Chi saying something about 'believing in Rei' hit him over the  
head with her frying pan telling him to leave well enough alone. Gohan restrained Goten. Goten her precious Goten. Chi-Chi hearing Rei's scream watching her hold her stomach shoved Goku toward the fight demanding   
"Why didn't you go into the fight sooner, you idiot! She could have been hurt badly or may be!" Goku seemed dazed rubbing his head, then she saw a shadow coming over her a hand flying toward her.   
  
She yelled with all that was in her, "FIRE SOUL BIRD!!" as the bird of fire appeared she fell as she hit the  
ground the pain in her stomach, the weakness overtook her body, her soul.  
  
"NO!" yelled Goten punching Gohan hard and running for her. The man fell backwards stunned by her attack.   
Trunks began yelling weakly, "KAMAYA!" Goten towered over her body seeing her writhing in complete pain. He reached for her aslmost afraid to touch her afraid of hurting her more than she already was. He grabbed her slowly, gently. Goku met him his arms outstreched where Goten reluctantly handed his baby to his father and turned to help his best friend. His dad disappeared into the house with Bulma behind him. Mako felt torn in two. Her best friend needed her and so did the love of her life.   
  
"Trunks I'm sorry, she needs me." she whispered walking towards the house, then began to jog.  
  
"Set her here." instructed Bulma as Goku gently lay Rei into a soft bed. She groaned in pain grabbing her stomach a tear sliding down her cheek. Bulma watched her with sympathy.  
  
"Bulma what is wrong with me please tell me, I hurt so bad." mumbled Rei grabbing her forehead as she winced. "My-my stomach." she whispered. Mako watched from the doorway a tear cascaded down her face.  
  
"Rei, darling, calm down, I will give you some meds for the pain, I believe the news I will tell you should have Goten present." said Bulma smiling softly and hugging Rei as she searched through a medical bag. Rei moaned, filling the silent room with her groans and moans. Goku held her hand. Rei opened her watery eyes and peered at him as a sting took over her, and a shot was pulled from her.  
  
"Funny, it's called a pain killer but it brings only more pain." whispered Rei drifting off into sleep.The boys came into the room slowly with Chi-Chi and Minako, who was in her sailor fuku.   
  
"How are you Trunks?" whispered Mako.  
  
"I'm okay sweety, is Rei okay?" he asked softly hugging Mako to him.  
  
"I don't know. Bulma still in there with her." replied Mako snuggling her head into his chest and holding him tightly. Bulma stepped from the room her face weary. Goku looked like he wasn't there as he stepped toward Chi-Chi.  
  
"Everyone, Bulma has something to tell you." mumbled Goku. All eyes fell on Bulma. Goten's eyes pleaded for a report on Rei.  
  
"Goten, dear, Chi-Chi, Rei is going to be very depressed when she wakes up. She won't be okay for awhile, not only is she bruised, she had a miscarraige from a punch in the stomach. Chi-Chi I'm very sorry, that would have been your grandchild, and Goten, I'm can't express how sorry I am. Everyone, Rei will need your help to recover and she may not like it at all. Prepare for the worst." said Bulma as tears sprouted.  
  
"No I need to see her!" yelled Goten running for the room. Vegeta grabbed his hand.  
  
"You can't let her think it out first. She's probably just figuring out what happened. She needs time to get out the crying."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope it kept you interested. Baby_Blu getz to take it from here. Have fun Amber!  
Lil_Devilish_Babe 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up at the clock to see it was midnight. For some odd reason, Minako wasn't in the room. That left her with an advantage. She quickly flung off the covers and started to get dressed. She never noticed the presence in the room with her. She picked up her transformation pen and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"If no one else is going to go after that bastard then I'll have to do it myself...I'll kill him with all the strenght that I can muster even if it means my death. I'll kill him," she murmured to herself and started walking out of the room. She slipped around corners of the house until she stopped at the sounds of people talking.  
  
"I feel like it's my fault about what happened to Rei."  
  
"Come on Goten. Don't blame yourself. It's my fault for not sensing his power coming. I was too worried about Makoto and wondering why she was acting strange. I still don't know why either."  
  
"You mean that you didn't hear Minako screaming at her?"  
  
"Minako was screaming at her?"  
  
"Oh man, you have to listen more. So why do you think Makoto's acting strange?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it's because we haven't been spending a lot of time with each other. I should surprise her after we find that bastard. I want to get my revenge."  
  
"Come on Trunks. Lets get to bed so we won't be tired in the morning. Me and you can leave in the morning to find him."  
  
'Not unless I find him first,' thought Makoto and then waited for them to leave. Once she was sure they were gone, she disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako awoke to see the Goddess of Mars not awake. Last night had surprised her the most about the two warriors.  
  
'I never thought that Rei and Makoto would do such a thing even though they're not married. They shouldn't have in the start either because we have a mission to finish up. I don't want to see either of them hurt but, I think that it would be for the best if I sent them both to Setsuna. Perhaps Uranus and Neptune could come in their places. It would help for the fighting to get over with,' she thought to herself with a long sigh. She got up from her place and started for the kitchen.  
  
'Perhaps Rei might like some breakfast. I could serve her and Makoto breakfast in bed. I know that Makoto would still be asleep. She needs all the rest she can give even though she has six more months to go. I never though she would hide something like that for three months from us. Geez.' She started getting out the eggs, butter, toast, hash browns, and orange juice. Two plates where set up on two different trays. Once she finished, she started for Rei. To her surprise, she had awaken.  
  
"Good morning Rei. I made you some breakfast so you didn't have to get up." She let out a small smile.  
  
"Thank-you Minako. I really didn't feel like getting up this morning. I need to ask you a favor though." Minako nodded and sat the tray in front of her.  
  
"Sure. Anything Rei."  
  
"Don't let the same thing happen to Makoto. I know that she would be crushed more than me. Her without having a family and all her child would be much more special. Watch over her for me, please. Also, I want you to kill that bastard as well. I'm not going to let him try to kill anyone else." Minako nodded.  
  
"Alright. I have to go check up on Makoto anyways. I'll bring her into visit you after she's finished." Rei nodded and she exited the room. She opened the bed room door and sat the tray down. She started opening the curtains.  
  
"Alright Makoto. It's time to get up. Rei wants to see you and I want you to eat a nice hearty breakfast." She turned around to see the bed empty, her transformation pen gone off the stand, and her pj's on a chair. She let out a blood curtling scream as she ran out of the room. Gohan grabbed her.  
  
"What's wrong Minako?"  
  
"Makoto's gone! She took her transformation pen and left! I know she went after him! She's going to get herself killed. We have to find her now! I don't want her to end up like Rei." She had broken down into sobs. Trunks came up to them with a tired face.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan looked up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Makoto went after that man." Trunks quickly disappeared into his room and then came back out dressed.  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm going to get her." With that, he disappeared. Gohan felt his powerlevel leaving in another direction.  
  
"I'm going after her. Stay here and keep the others safe. I'll get Vegeta as well." He then disappeared himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The man grinned as he looked at a girl walking through the forest, looking for him. He had been watching her all night, stumbling over rocks and resting by trees. A smile filled his face as he finally came down from his hiding spot and looked at her. She stopped at the sight of him.  
  
"Why did you attack Rei and Trunks?" Her emerald eyes glared at him.  
  
"I only ment to kill Trunks but that devil woman got in my way."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. Why did you attack them?!" He smirked at how easily she got frustrated.  
  
"Because of you Princess. You were suppose to be with one of my masters and yet you are standing before me with a child growing inside you. That isn't far to us on the evil side. You were suppose to be with us. I'm glad that the devil girl lost her child so that she can now be with one of my masters. Now are you going to fight me or not? I would love to make you childless."  
  
"Makoto!" She turned her head to see Trunks flying toward her.  
  
"Trunks!" He landed next to her with a race full of rage.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! You could have been killed and then that would have made everyone happy, huh? Rei is already in bad condition and now you're going to place yourself in danger?! Over my dead body! I'm not gong to be responsible for your death because you're going to stay with me 24/7, is that clear?" She ran her fingers through her hair softy.  
  
"You can watch over me all you want---"  
  
"Alright you two. Stop flirting! You're making me sick! Now are you going to fight me or not?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Leave boy. This is a mans fight and take your woman with you." Makoto looked at Vegeta with a raised brow. Trunks nodded and quickly picked her up where he flew away with her.  
  
'Alright, is this the best time to tell him or not? Should I tell him when we're alone, or not? I'm going crazy but I need to tell him sooner or later. I can already tell that he doesn't know but I have to tell him sooner or later but I still want to fight. Man! I hate not making up my mind,' she though to herself.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Her emerald eyes met his blue ones.  
  
"I have something very important that I need to tell you." He nodded.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. She thought for a moment but then decided that it could wait so, she made something up.  
  
"Trunks, I love you." He smiled down at her.  
  
"I love you too Makoto."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako quickly grabbed Makoto and hugged her to death.  
  
"Rei wants to see you." Makoto went into Rei's room and smiled when she sat her.  
  
"Hi Rei." She growled at her as Minako shut the door.  
  
"You are a stupid idiot! You should be hanged for trying to do such a thing! I don't want you to go after him,fight or anything. I love you and all but I want you to take care of yourself and the baby! Now be careful, go get some rest, and don't let me hear of anything like that ever happening to you again, understand?" she asked. Makoto nodded.  
  
"Alright Rei. I'll go rest with Trunks."  
  
"Have you told him yet?" An innocent look came over her face.  
  
"Told him what?" she smiled. Rei growled.  
  
"Do it or else I will and I don't think you want to know that way I'll tell it to him." She nodded and then went out as Goten went into Rei.  
  
"Hey baby." She smiled gently.  
  
"Hi Goten."  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Just peachy." He sat down next to her and smiled.  
  
"There is something that I want to ask you Rei." She smiled.  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Rei Hino, Goddess of Mars, my Firefly, will you marry me?" She looked at the white diamound ring in a black velvet box.  
  
"Of course I will Goten. Of course I will!" She kissed him gently as he placed the ring on her finger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto snuggled up to Trunks, in his nice warm arms that she hadn't been in for a long time. She sighed which made him open his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"If I'm going to tell you, I might as well do it now." She looked up at him in his eyes.  
  
"Makoto, what's wrong?" She smiled at him gently.  
  
"You love me right?" she asked.  
  
"More then the world."  
  
"You'd love me not matter how I look right?"  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
"You'd love even if I told you something that would change our lives forever right?"  
  
"Of course I would. What would make me think differently?" he asked. She took a deep breath.  
  
"You want to know why I've been acting strange, correct?"  
  
"That would help me out a lot."  
  
"Trunks, we're going to have a baby."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Sorry you guys. That's all I'm writing. I wanted to tell you that I'm proud to say I finished two fics in one night. A Makoto/Nephlite one called, A Lost Love, and a Makoto/Seifer one called, A Warriors Life. I hope you guys read them and tell me what you think. I'm going to continued, New Fates, which is a Makoto/Trunks, Rei/Goten, and Minako/Gohan. Hope you also read that as well. Also read Devil Babe's fics as well. Thanks for the support everyone!~~~~~baby blu eyes 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"TRUNKS!" bellowed Makoto.  
  
"Yes?!" he yelled back. Rei rolled her eyes as she held Makoto's hand. They had been yelling back and forth in between rooms for the past hour like it was only normal.   
  
"I CHANGED MY MIND!" shrieked Makoto as another contraction shook her body.  
  
"About what dear!" he called back.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TWO KIDS ANYMORE!" yelped Makoto as she squeezed Rei's hand harder.  
  
"Okay Darling!" called Trunks relaxing against the chair in the hallway. He looked at Vegeta who smirked.  
  
"You're gonna regret getting her pregnaunt." sneered Vegeta.  
  
"I love that girl dad." whispered Trunks, ignoring his dad's comment.  
  
"Okay, sweetie you're doing great just a few more pushes,and you'll be done." mumbled Bulma. Minkao patted Makoto's hand.  
  
A horrifying thought struck Makoto. "BULMA! What if it comes out dead! OH! Why did I let Trunks do this to me!" cried Makoto.  
  
"MAKOTO!" yelped Minako in horror.  
  
"It's okay Mako you're baby is very much alive, every piece of her." said Bulma.  
  
"Minako, it's alright, all the girls say things like that when they're sore." murmmered Rei.  
  
"Oh.I thought..." started Minako trailing off as a baby's cry came. Minako's eyes widened.  
  
"Um, Bulma! I think you need to see something!" Bulma looked at where Minako pointed.  
  
"Oh my god! There's another one! Push Makoto!" Trunks heard Makoto screaming once again.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"You'll find out," sneered Vegeta. Bulma pulled out another child and rapped him in a towel.  
  
"My baby.." whimpered Makoto as her arms wrapped around a purple-eyed little girl. "She's as soft as a feather.." continued Makoto rubbing the small fingers.  
  
"Trunks you may come in and see your little girl." said Bulma opening the door. Trunks leapt for the room, and his face grew soft upon seeing his daughter. He sat on the edge of the bed by Makoto and stroked the baby soft locks of brunette hair. Bulma snuck in-between them.   
  
"I need to get her cleaned up here's your son, any ideas for names?" she asked picking up her new grand-daughter after handing Makoto thier lavender hairs, emerald eyed son.  
  
"How about Kyuuri Quiche?" asked Makoto looking up at her fiance.  
  
"I like it. Sanku Lee," he replied, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Now, when she has brothers and sisters, I get the task of showing them how to fight, right?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"She has a twin brother already Vegeta. That's all she's going to get. Both of them. I said I changed my mind about another child." answered Makoto looking at Vegeta, then Trunks.  
  
"Aww. I thought you meant you decided to have four kids like I wanted." said Trunks laughing at her discusted look.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Minako, I need to ask you something.." said Gohan taking Minako's hand. She sat on the bench in a garden with the fragrance of roses in the air. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" she asked softly her voice making him pause a minute and just look at her.  
  
"Minako, Darling, I know that we haven't had much time to get to know each other or anything for that matter, and I know what I am about to ask goes against everything you were sent here for, but in the time that I've had to get to know you, I've realized that I need you, and if I let you leave I will never forgive myself.." he started and paused dropping to the ground on one knee, and pulling a black velvet box from his pocket, he opened it exposing a twinkling diamond ring. "I would be so honored if you would do me the great honor of marrying me.." he paused and watched a tear slide down her rosy cheek. "Minako Aino, will you marry me?" he finally squeaked out praying she wouldn't deny him the priviledge of having her as a wife.  
  
"Yes, oh, YES!" said Minako breaking down in hysterical sobs as she wrapped her hands around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" called Goten as he flew toward her like a savage man.  
  
"Make me husband.." she giggled liking the sound of that last word on her lips. She waited teasingly for him, and when he almost grabbed her, she squealed and flew right out of his reach. He grunted.  
  
"You'll be sorry when I catch you." he grunted.  
  
"If you catch me, you mean." she said breaking down in a fit of laughter. She grabbed her side laughing hysterically. He grabbed her wrapping his arms around her. She struggled for a minute then turned to face him, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"You're in trouble, missy." he said holding onto her and turning her body to face his.  
  
"What's my punishment officer?" she asked looking guilty.  
  
"You owe me big-time, Ma'am. There's a fine from resisting an officer." he muttered.  
  
"Oh really. And my fine would be?" she asked softly looking at him with big purple eyes.  
  
"You'll see.." he whispered a evil grin playing on his lips. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Why officer!" she squealed as he pulled her to him and kissed her. He picked her up, and flew for their newly-purchased house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir, we have failed you, what now?" asked the servant bowing before his master.  
  
The man lay hidden in the shadows."We wait til they relax, then we kill them.." he said wickedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes before you people ask that's it, end of story, meaning no you'll neva know what happens.. -laughs evily- I'm sorry guys, I like stories that leave you wondering, you could always imagine your own ending. Anyways, sorry for leaving you all off like this, but I thought it would be cool, and yes you read right, that is the Epilogue meaning last chapter in story FOREVER! Don't bug us and ask for an ending plz, and thank you for readin this and supporting us. We love you fans!  
Lil_Devie_Chik 


End file.
